OWARI
by Sparkle Thanato
Summary: Hidup ini penuh kejutan, penuh misteri, penuh lika-liku layaknya labirin yang tak punya ujung, tidak terduga-duga,sehingga kita tidak akan mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti. Tapi, jika di awal kehidupan kita telah terhubung dengan hidup orang lain, maka begitu pula akhirnya, bukan? /a NaruHina fanfic/Canon/warning inside/ hope you enjoy it :))


"_Hidupmu sudah terhubung dengan kedua hidup orang lain saat kau lahir."_

Hidup ini penuh kejutan, penuh misteri, penuh lika-liku layaknya labirin yang tak punya ujung, tidak terduga-duga,sehingga kita tidak akan mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti. Tapi, jika di awal kehidupan kita telah terhubung dengan hidup orang lain, maka begitu pula akhirnya, bukan?

HOLLA MINNA-SAN!

OGENKI DESUKA?

Ini adalah FanFic SPARKLE untuk yang pertama kalinya \^^/. Ide ini Sparkle dapatkan saat sedang galau gara-gara pikiran Sparkle dipenuhi oleh NaruHina :D. Udah ah gak usah banyak bacot, langsung aja yah

Special Birthday's Prize for '**seseorang yang amat sangat tidak peka di dunia**'. Semoga dengan adanya fic ini, mata hatimu akan terbuka untuk melihatku disini, selalu ada untukmu. Gomen ne, hadiahnya telat kebangetan :))

Pairing: NaruHina.

Rate: T. Hanya sebuah cerita romantisme anak muda yang sedikit dikurangi ke_'mainstream'_annya. Tapi saya rasa, sepertinya masih _mainstream_... #pundung

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_.

Kepada Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_, terimakasih telah menghadirkan pair NaruHina di kehidupan kami para "NHLs". Tapi, kehidupan kami akan lebih lengkap lagi jika kau meng'Canon'kan pairing kesayangan kami ituh.

Story © Sparkle Thanato.

Warning: CANON, GAJE, Typo yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi, banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, EyD yang amburadul... lengkaplah sudah penderitaan "AUTHOR AMATIR" ini TToTT. Tapi, Sparkle juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati malahnyanyi nih anak

Jikalau ada persamaan CERITA atau LATAR atau ALUR atau ISI, Sparkle minta maaf, tapi cerita ini adalah real buatan Sparkle. Sparkle tidak menggunakan system COPAS dari orang lain melainkan menggunakan system COPAS dari OTAK Sparkle sendiri!#emosi

Bagi yang tidak suka, lebih baik 'menekan tombol back/close' dengan tenang sebelum menyesal membaca apa yang tidak ingin kalian baca.

Baiklah, mungkin sekian basa-basinya #reader udah nungguin taokkkk

SPARKLE PERSEMBAHKAN

OWARI

-HAPPY READING-

NARUTO'S POV

Haaaahhh,,, ini sudah pagi ya? Rasanya baru lima menit tadi mataku terlelap. Maklum, dengan statusku sekarang sebagai 'ROKUDAIME HOKAGE', semakin banyak pula tugas yang harus aku lakukan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memakai Kagebushin untuk membantuku menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini, tapi semakin banyak Kagebushin yang ku pakai, semakin bertumpuk pula rasa lelahnya.

MALAS! Ini yang menjadi topik pertama ku pada pagi yang kelam ini. Pungguku rasanya mau patah. Duduk di kursi sambil menandatangani dokumen laknat itu ternyata lebih sulit dibanding melawan Obito ataupun Madara. Seharian saja di kantor membuatku bosan dan jenuh. Badan ini rasanya ingin sekali diajak latihan atau bertarung, bukan hanya duduk di depan meja yang penuh kertas-kertas ini.

Dewi Fortuna masih memihak kepadaku rupanya. Pintu ruang kerjaku terbuka dan menampakkan wajah malas seseorang. Dia pun langsung saja masuk keruanganku tanpa menunggu aba-abaku lagi.

"Misi kali ini berjalan sukses, Hokage-_sama_. Ini adalah laporan hasil misi kelompok 10." Ia pun meletakkan laporan itu keatas meja kerjaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia berbalik kearah pintu keluar masih dengan wajah malasnya itu. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, aku telah menahannya.

"Shikamaru, tunggu sebentar," cegahku.

"Ada apa lagi Hokage-_sama_?" ia hanya menolehkan wajah malasnya itu. Huh, aku yang melihatnya ingin sekali mengubah wajah itu. Kapan sih terakhir kali Shikamaru tersenyum? Tapi, saat ini aku harus tenang, karena sekarang aku ingin meminta tolong padanya.

" Kau gantikan aku sebentar ya! aku ada urusan," pintaku.

"Tapi—" belum sempat ia menolak, aku telah mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes no jutsu' ku. Hei, kapan aku punya jurus ini?

"Tidak ada tapi Shikamaru, tolong yaaa. Aku akan segera kembali." Lalu aku pun langsung berlari dengan cepat, menghindari jurus Kagemanenya yang akan mengikatku. Dan benar saja, ia memang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu, tapi jurus itu tentu saja tidak akan mempan terhadap keturunan Kiiroi no Senko ini.

"Haa—, merepotkan saja." Ia menghela napas berat setelah melihat hokagenya ini pergi meninggalkannya bersama dokumen-dokumen itu.

"_Selamat berkencan, Shikamaru," _batinku

-OWARI-

NORMAL POV

Pagi di Konohagakure memang sangat indah. Semua orang hidup dengan damai dan tenang. Mereka saling tolong menolong dalam menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Sampai ketenangan itu terhenti ketika Hokage mereka dengan santai memantau mereka. Seketika mereka heboh dengan melintasnya Hokage mereka ditempat mereka bekerja. Siapa sangka, bocah Kyuubi yang dulu jelek, tidak berguna, payah, mengerikan, bisa menjelma menjadi sekeren ini. Tapi, inilah sosok pemimpin mereka. Semakin bertambah umurnya, semakin bijak pula sifatnya. Dan semakin tampan pula orangnya. Mereka tidak salah pilih dan tidak akan pernah menyesal memilih apa yang mereka pilih.

Naruto merasa menyerahkan tugasnya dengan Shikamaru hari ini memanglah tepat. Dengan itu, ia bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan penduduk pada pagi ini. Jubah Hokagenya berkibar-kibar sesuai arah angin. Suasana di pagi ini menambah ketampanan dan kegagahannya. Ia mengamati apa yang penduduk desanya lakukan. Tersungging senyum tipisnya melihat kedamaian yang sudah ada saat ini. Ia bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu. Keputusannya mengorbankan diri demi desa tidaklah salah, justru itulah keputusan yang amat tepat. Tapi, untungnya ia masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Ini juga berkat kerja keras dan bantuan para penduduk konoha yang ia cintai. Tanpa mereka, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa hidup. Penduduk Konoha pun begitu. Tanpanya, mereka tidak akan bisa hidup. Jadi, hidup ini memang harus terhubung dengan orang lain bukan?

Janjinya kepada Sakura telah ia tepati. Ia telah membawa Sasuke kembali. Ia berhasil membuktikan ucapannya waktu itu, 'membawa sasuke dan tidak membunuhnya'. Ia bisa melihat kelompok 7 tertawa bersama lagi sekarang. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak meminta balasan apapun dari Sakura maupun kelompok 7. Menurutnya melihat kelompoknya bahagia seperti saat ini sudah membuat dia bahagia pula. Niat Sakura yang ingin membalasnya dengan 'cinta' ditolaknya dengan halus. Ia sadar cintanya kepada Sakura hanya sekedar seorang 'sahabat' dan tidak lebih. Ia lebih suka jika Sakura bersama Sasuke ketimbang dirinya. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia akan sangat mendukung kemajuan kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya itu.

Lah, janji-janji yang pernah ia ucapkan dengan semua orang telah ia tepati, tetapi mengapa masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal? Perasaan apa ini? Apakah masih ada janji yang belum ia tepati? Apa ada sesuatu yang belum ia jawab? Ia tidak tahu 'sesuatu' itu apa, tapi ia harap ia tahu, karena ia tidak ingin ada perasaan mengganjal seperti ini pada tubuhnya.

Masih sambil berjalan, ia pun memikirkan apa yang menjadi 'sesuatu' itu hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan kelompok 8 yang sedang latihan disebuah lapangan yang luas . Ia melihat Shino sedang melatih serangga-serangganya dan Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru dan—, hei! Dimana dia? Naruto baru sadar kalau 'dia' tidak ada bersama mereka! Kemana 'dia'? Merasa penasaran, ia langsung saja mendekati mereka berdua.

"Yo, Shino! Kiba!" panggilnya

"Ahh— Hokage-_sama_, ada apa kesini? Bukankah harusnya kau sedang berkencan dengan dokumen-dokumen itu?" Kiba menggoda Naruto. Yang digoda mendengus kesal.

"Hei, memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? Sekali-sekali aku bersantai tak apa kan? Kau tidak bisa mengaturku,"sahut Naruto sinis membalas godaan Kiba tadi

"Huh, Baru jadi Hokage saja sudah berlagak. Jangan sok keren!" ujar Kiba. Bukan bermaksud iri, hanya saja ia merasa kalau ia sudah kalah saing dari Naruto. Hei, bukannya itu juga termasuk iri ya?

"Aku memang sudah keren, Kiba!" Ok, Kiba memang benar-benar kalah telak setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Huhhhh, Ayo Akamaru kita pergi saja!"

"Hei Kiba, aku kan cuma bercanda! Lagipula, kenapa kau seperti Shino yang cepat sekali marah?"

Orang yang disebut langsung pundung dipojokan#abaikan. Orang yang disebut langsung mengarahkan tatapan mautnya kepada Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop seketika. Ia menelan air liurnya saat merasakan hawa kematian mengintainya.

"Kiba, Jika kau mau pergi, aku ikut," kata Shino masih dengan posisi menatap Naruto.

_"Baru saja diajak bercanda, sudah marah semua. Yosh, aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan,"_ batin Naruto.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf jika sudah membuat kalian berdua marah. Sebenarnya hari ini aku hanya ingin bersantai, lalu aku bertemu kalian disini. Oh iya, Hinata mana?" Racaunya mengalihkan topik.

Kedua orang yang tadinya ingin pergi menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hinata sedang latihan dirumahnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ketua Klan," Shino buka suara tapi matanya tidak berpaling, menatap tajam Naruto.

Kembali Naruto membatin _"Orang ini, sebanyak apapun aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau ia sudah marah, pasti akan berlangsung lama." _

"Ada perlu apa kau mencari Hinata? Jangan-jangan..." kembali Kiba menggodanya

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa... Shino, Kiba." Kemudian ia pun lari secepat kilat menghindari tatapan Shino yang masih mengiringinya.

"Haaa— Dia itu... Aku tebak dia akan kerumah Hinata, benarkan Shino?" Kiba tersenyum mengejek sembari ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Shino.

"..."

_"Ya ampunnn, dia masih marah?" _Kiba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

-OWARI-

HINATA'S POV

Pagi ini indah ya. Angin pagi yang sejuk. Penduduk-penduduk Konoha yang sudah siap berangkat kerja. Burung-burung yang terbang sambil berkicau dengan merdunya. Ini memang benar-benar hari yang indah meskipun sebagian orang menganggapnya biasa saja. Tapi, dimataku, ini adalah pagi yang luar biasa. Apa mungkin ini akibat rasa balas dendam yang ditimbulkan dari latihan penuh yang kujalani kemarin. Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena, yang kemarin mengusulkan latihan sampai larut malam kan aku sendiri. Mungkin, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Untunglah hari ini tetua menginzinkanku untuk tidak latihan, meskipun aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi mungkin, tetua juga tahu kondisiku yang sedang lelah. Haahhh, peraturan menjadi ketua klan memang banyak. Coba disini ada Neji-niisan yang bisa menggantikanku menjadi ketua klan. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji-_niisan_, sepertinya aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi , dia sekarang sudah bebas. Layaknya burung-burung yang tadi kuamati. Kebebasannya pun membantuku untuk dekat dengan orang yang kucintai. Neji-_niisan_ memang punya jasa besar. Baik itu untuk Konoha, Klan, maupun untukku. Memang sangat-sangat pantas ia menjadi penerus klan jika ia masih disini.

Hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Jika aku terus merendahkan diri, aku sama saja seperti diriku yang dulu.

Aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk di halaman rumahku. Sepertinya pagi-pagi begini sangat enak untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apalagi 'kesana'. Sembari menghilangkan rasa lelahku, aku juga bisa menyapa penduduk Konoha. Baiklah! Mungkin aku harus melakukannya sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali.

-OWARI-

NORMAL POV

Naruto melesat cepat melangkahi pohon-pohon tinggi di Konoha. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Tebakan Kiba ternyata benar rupanya. Mungkin Kiba memang sudah merasakan adanya _chemistry_ diantara kedua temannya tersebut. Atau memang Kiba adalah keturunan seorang peramal. Ah, rasanya tidak pernah ada sejarah seorang peramal berubah menjadi seekor anjing. Atau memang pernah ada? Ya sudahlah, kita tidak akan membahas tentang Kiba. Kembali ke Naruto.

Tinggal beberapa pohon lagi yang harus ia lewati. Ia akan segera sampai ketempat seseorang yang menggantikan Sakura dihatinya. Seseorang yang menelusup ke hatinya dengan cara yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Membuat dirinya ternganga. Membuat dirinya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Kehilangannya akan membuat Naruto benar-benar gila. Sepertinya, Naruto memang harus secepat mungkin mendapatkannya sebelum ia sudah direbut orang lain. Terlebih lagi oleh teman seangkatannya. Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Dan Naruto baru ingat, bahwa 'sesuatu' yang dari tadi mengganjal di hatinya adalah 'itu'. Setelah hal 'itu' ia kesampingkan untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia ingat. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai ke kediaman 'nya'.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia benar-benar telah sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia melakukan aksinya. Mengendap-ngendap dan memata-matai rumah tradisional itu. 'Sepertinya tidak ada orang' pikirnya. Hei! Tindakannya sekarang ini bukankah seperti seseorang yang dulu setiap hari memperhatikannya dari jauh, entah itu di balik pohon maupun di tiang listrik. Naruto baru sadar, ternyata begini rasanya memperhatikan orang yang tidak tahu kalau ia diperhatikan. Karena, saat ia memperhatikan Sakura yang 'dulu' diperhatikannya, tidak seperti ini rasanya. Rasa itu amat sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Saat ini jantungnya berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dibanding saat ia memperhatikan Sakura 'dulu'. Kenapa rasa dihatinya saat ini lebih besar ketimbang 'dahulu' saat ia masih menyukai Sakura?

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat tangan kecil menarik-narik jubah hokagenya. Naruto yang terkejut takut aksi 'menguntitnya' ini ketahuan, refleks saja langsung berbalik seraya mengeluarkan tinjunya. Untung saja orang yang menarik jubahnya tadi dapat menghindar. Orang itu langsung memanjati pohon yang barusan ia turuni.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto cemas, keringatnya mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Hei Naruto, mengapa secemas itu? Apa yang kau takutkan?

"Hei Hokage-_sama_, aku disini-" Mendengar suara seseorang dari atas pohon, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"HANABI! Kenapa kau disana?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Hokage-_sama_. Ada apa kau dirumahku? Kau mau menguntit ya?" tuduh gadis kecil berambut coklat itu sambil tak memindahkan posisinya.

"APA! A-aku tidak menguntit! Sebaiknya kau turun dulu dari sana, nanti akan ku jelaskan!" Naruto Salah tingkah, aksinya ketahuan oleh adik dari 'orang yang ingin ia temui'.

Naruto harus sesegera menyumpal mulutnya, kalau tidak aksinya ini akan dibeberkannya kepada 'dia' maupun warga Klan Hyuuga lainnya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah seorang Hokage yang tampan ini?

"Tidak mauuu! Jika aku turun, kau pasti akan menyumpalku dan mengikatku di suatu tempat agar aku tidak bisa membeberkan aksimu ini pada orang lain kan?"

Naruto tercengang mendengar perkataan Hanabi tadi.

'_Apakah keluarga Hyuuga memang sehebat ini?'_ pikirnya.

Bagaimana bisa Hanabi mengetahui rencananya yang bahkan belum dicetuskannya. Apa kemampuan Hyuuga juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Kalau ia, Naruto bisa gawat. Ia harus mengancam manusia yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan kesana dan menangkapmu," ujar Naruto mengancam sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Hanabi.

Bukannya mengindahkan, Hanabi hanya memasang tampang cuek dan berkata...

"Coba saja kalau bisa! Lagian pula kau hanya akan memberikanku berita tambahan **'HOKAGE KEENAM YANG DIKENAL BIJAK DAN TEGAS, MASIH BERMAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN BERSAMA BOCAH BERUMUR LIMA BELAS TAHUN DI ATAS POHON'**, mau?" Hanabi balas mengancam, meski ia ragu ancaman itu dapat benar-benar mengancam Naruto, karena bisa saja Naruto membalas _"Bukankah itu salah satu sikap ramah dari seorang Hokage kepada anak kecil? Mengajak mereka bermain."_

Tapi siapa sangka ancaman Hanabi berhasil membuat Naruto bertambah cemas. Mungkin otak Naruto yang berkapasitas rendah, tidak mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Naruto hanya terpikir Image nya akan jatuh jika ia yang sudah besar masih saja meladeni anak kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku tetap akan menjelaskan apa sebab kedatanganku kemari, terserah kau mau turun atau tidak." Naruto menyerah rupanya. Hanabi mengeluarkan cengiran kemenangannya.

"Aku mencari Hinata. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada rumahnya. Kau tahu Hinata tidak?" tanya Naruto.

'_Oh, jadi ini maksud mu kemari yaaa?_' Hanabi membatin

"Sepertinya dia memang keluar rumah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana." Hanabi mengangkat bahunya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya Hokage-_sama_ ada keperluan apa dengan Hinata-_nee_, Kalau tidak penting titipkan saja kepadaku, nanti kusampaikan?" lanjutnya.

"Kau ini! Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusan orang dewasa," dengus Naruto. Naruto bergerutu didalam hatinya. Kenapa Hanabi amat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya?

"Ah, Hokage-_sama_ sok dewasa saja. Nanti jugakan aku dewasa sama seperti Hokage-_sama_,"timpal Hanabi, mencibir Naruto.

"Sudah ah, aku tak punya waktu meladeni anak ingusan sepertimu. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto mulai beranjak pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga, lalu memanjat pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Hanabi berada.

"Eh, Hokage-_sama_ mau kemana?"langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hanabi

"Tentu saja mencari Hinata. Bodoh! Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Awas saja kau membeberkan aksi ku tadi. Aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang!" kembali Naruto mengancam. Yang diancam? Seperti biasa, dia cuek. Ia malah memperhatikan kepergian Naruto dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan seraya membatin...

'_Seharusnya, kau yang bodoh, Hokage-sama! Dengan kau mem__peringatkan__ku, kau hanya memberiku informasi tambahan yang dapat kubeberkan ke semua orang. Persetan dengan kau yang akan membuat hidupku tidak tenang. Karena aku yang akan membuatmu tidak tenang karena teman-temanmu yang menanti minta penjelasan darimu. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang hidupnya akan terancam. Kau, atau aku?_'

-OWARI-

Ia berjongkok didepan kedua makam orang yang dikasihinya. Tangannya tanpa diperintah saling terlipat. Matanya menutup dengan indah, seiring ia melantunkan do'a untuk kedua orang yang sangat mencintainya. Dua buket bunga lily yang tadi ia beli ditoko Yamanaka, telah ia letakkan satu persatu di kedua makam tersebut. Yah, itu adalah makam ibunya dan makam kakak sepupunya. Makam dari kedua orang yang amat sangat ia cintai, begitupun sebaliknya. Orang yang selama ini menjaganya dan melindunginya. Orang yang memberikan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya. Ibunya yang membawa ia kedunia indah ini. Kakak sepupunya yang memberikannya keberanian untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, dia bisa apa untuk membalas kebaikan kedua orang yang sekarang terbaring didepannya? Hanya do'a inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dan juga secuil harapan agar ibunya dan kakak sepupunya itu menerima do'a tulus pemberiannya itu.

Baiklah, mungkin sekarang saatnya ia pergi. Ada sesuatu yang amat sangat ingin ia lakukan dihari senggangnya ini. Hal baru yang dulu sangat sering dilakukannya tapi tersita oleh latihannya untuk menjadi pemimpin klan. Setelah berpamitan kepada 'mereka', ia lekas beranjak dari tempat itu. Dengan diiringin senyuman kedua arwah yang duduk dimakam mereka masing-masing, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, dia pergi.

Dia mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang rindang. Menambahkan kekuatan larinya agar dapat sampai lebih cepat ketempat itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi melakukan kegiatan itu. Kegiatan yang sangat berarti baginya walau banyak orang menganggapnya hal sepele.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai. Segera ia melompat turun dan mengambil posisinya seperti dahulu. Bersandar di pohon besar sambil melakukan kegiatan yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya. Inilah kegiatan seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat sebelum ditunjuk sebagai calon ketua Klan, mengamati pahatan kepala Hokage keenam yang terpahat di bukit Konoha.

Hinata sangat senang saat ini. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah tampannya lagi walau hanya pahatan wajahnya saja. Ia anggap hal ini adalah cara untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya saat latihan. Selain itu, ia juga tidak harus bersembunyi lagi untuk melihat wajah itu. Ia sudah sangat bebas melihat wajah yang memiliki tiga pasang goresan dipipinya itu.

Kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu memang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat ia kecil dulu. Inilah hadiah dari kematian kakak sepupunya. Ia bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang telah jadi bagian penting dari Konoha, bahkan telah memegang tangannya. Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak terlalu akrab dengannya walaupun sudah tidak secanggung dahulu. Hinata mengakui kalau dirinya sudah banyak mengalami perubahan, tapi disuatu sisi juga ia terkadang merendahkan dirinya yang amat sangat lemah dan malu untuk didekati pemuda yang dicintainya. Ia tahu, kebiasaan pingsannya telah hilang saat Naruto memegang tangannya ketika perang dunia keempat waktu itu. Tapi, yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan itu adalah semburat merah dipipinya. Tidak bisakah ia bertindak biasa saja didepan pemuda itu?

Masih menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dengan posisi berdiri, ia terus merenungkan dirinya, orang yang disukainya, dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Terkadang ia menundukkankan kepalanya memandang rerumputan tempat dimana ia berpijak, saat ia memikirkan tentang buruknya ia, tak bergunanya ia didepan orang lain, lemahnya ia saat berhadapan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Terkadang pula ia memandang lagi wajah Hokage keenam yang terpahat di bukit Konoha itu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya yang porselen itu, saat ia mengingat ia sudah banyak berubah, saat ayahnya sudah mengakui dan menerima keberadaannya, saat ia mengingat betapa nyamannya tangan Naruto saat memegang tangan kirinya. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Hal itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang selain mengamati figura-figura Hokage. Walau hanya begitu, itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya senang.

Sebuah tangan merambat, menyelusup, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Tangan kuat yang membuatnya nyaman. Sensasi kehangatan yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan saat perang dunia keempat dunia shinobi waktu itu. Melihat tangannya digenggam seseorang, Hinata segera menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ternyata, memang orang yang sama. Ditambah lagi saat ini ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang dapat membuat Hinata kecanduan. Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan merendah seperti itu!" Suara berat si pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya mengalir indah ditelinganya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, Naru- ah, Hokage-_sama__,_"kilahnya. Tidak ingin aksinya ketahuan.

"Terlihat dari matamu. Jangan rendah diri begitu, kau itu kuat." cengiran khasnya semakin diperlebar.

Mata Hinata melebar. Kata-kata itu pernah diucapkan laki-laki itu saat perang dunia keempat dulu. Dan sekarangpun dia masih mengingatnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Tak lama, masih dengan tangan yang tergenggam, Naruto pun buka bicara

"Ehm—, sebenarnya aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau disini. Tetapi, aku tidak mau mengganggu apa yang kau lakukan, sehingga aku hanya melihatmu dari atas pohon." Hinata terbelalak, Naruto melihatnya? Oh, tidak! Hinata malu sekali.

"Melihat kau yang, ehm... merendah diri seperti itu, aku tidak tahan. Jadi, aku turun dan mendatangimu. Maaf ya, jika aku mengganggu kegiatan mu tadi,"lanjutnya.

"Go-gomen..." ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru akulah yang bersalah." Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Yang dipandang?

Masih dengan kesibukannya. Menundukkan kepala. Tapi kali ini dengan senyuman manis dilengkapi semburat merah di pipinya.

"..."

Diam lagi.

Tidak ada yang ingin membuka topik pembicaraan.

Laki-laki yang kini disampingnya. Yang kini masih menggenggam erat tangannya, sibuk mengamati wajahnya sendiri yang terpahat indah di bukit Konoha.

Hinata mulai merasa suasana ini amat sangat tidak nyaman. Ditambah tangan kirinya yang mulai gemetar akibat terus digenggam lelaki pujaannya. Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi, rasa canggung didalam dirinya masih ada, walaupun sedikit.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Emmmm... A-ano.. Hokage-_sama_ ada a-apa mencariku?" Lihat? Dari cara bicara Hinata pun masih ada nada gagapnya,walau tidak sehebat dahulu.

Hokage-sama? Mengapa bukan Naruto-_kun_?

Hei! Hinata itu wanita yang tahu sopan santun. Ia tahu, lelaki yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini bukan lelaki sembarangan. Lelaki ini adalah orang yang paling di hormati di Konoha. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage, sama seperti yang lain. Karena Naruto itu pemimpin desanya, dan bukan miliknya.

Mendengar panggilan 'Hokage' yang jarang dicetuskan Hinata kepadanya, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia merasa sebutan itu jadi aneh jika Hinata yang menyebutkannya.

"Panggil aku Naruto-_kun_ saja. Jangan pernah panggil aku Hokage-_sama_, kapanpun, kemana pun, dan dimanapun kau berada. Panggilan itu amat sangat tidak enak didengar saat kau yang mengucapkannya. Nada suaramu amat sangat manis jika memanggil 'Naruto-_kun_' dibanding 'Hokage-_sama_'."

Hinata mengerjap, kemudian...

"_Hai,_" ujarnya menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi dengan menggunakan kata 'Naruto-_kun_!" perintah Naruto lagi.

"Na-naruto-_kun_ a-ada a-apa mencariku," Hinata terbata, Hei! Coba kalian pikirkan! Digoda seperti itu apakah tidak akan membuat seorang Hinata gagap? Bukankah suatu yang wajar jika penyakit gagap Hinata kambuh lagi kalau seperti ini terus.

"Kan lebih bagus kalau begini." Naruto menghela nafas sembari mengeluarkan senyum racunnya. Yah, racun yang membuat Hinata tergila-gila.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu. Bukan masalah misi. Bukan masalah desa atau apapun yang menyangkut Konoha. Dan juga bukan masalah Klan... Oh mungkin, bisa jadi masalah Klan juga. Tapi, aku ingin memfokuskan, bahwa ini adalah masalah kita berdua." Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata, memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

Hinata terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang, kecuali mendengarkan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

"Aku ingin menjawab pernyataanmu saat invasi Pain waktu itu, tidak terlambat, 'kan?" Ujarnya.

Seketika badan Hinata gemetar. Wajahnya pucat. Kakinya lemas. Bibirnya tidak bisa berucap. Mengapa Naruto harus menjawab pernyataan cintanya waktu itu? Kenapa Naruto tidak melupakannya saja? Pernyataan itu hanya pernyataan konyol yang waktu itu tidak sadar ia ucapkan. Jadi, Naruto tidak menjawabnya pun tidak apa. Lagipula, jika ini terus berlanjut, ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Disuatu sisi ia takut ditolak, disisi lain ia tidak ingin Naruto menerima cintanya semata hanya sekedar balas budi. Hinata harus cepat menghentikan ini.

Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya Hinata berhasil menyerukan beberapa kalimat yang amat sangat susah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"A-aku tidak a-akan memaksamu u-untuk menjawab pernyataanku wa-waktu itu, Naruto-_kun._ Jika tidak dijawab, tidak apa. A-asal Naruto-kun bahagia, aku juga turut bahagia. Karena ke-kebahagiaan Naruto-kun adalah kebahagianku ju-juga—"

"Kau egois ya!"

Hinata terbelalak. Ucapan Naruto tadi tidak pernah ia bayangkan adanya. Saat itu ia ingin menangis, karena orang yang dicintainya dengan santainya men-judgenya 'egois'. Tapi, mana mungkin sekarang, saat orang yang men-judgenya malah memperkuat cengkaramannya di bahunya.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang boleh menerima kebahagiaan, sedangkan kau tidak. —" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya

"—Mana bisa aku hidup bergelimang kebahagiaan, sedangkan kau sengsara atas kebahagiaanku. Mungkin kau bisa berkata kalau kau akan bahagia melihatku bahagia. Tapi, tidak pada kenyataannya, Hinata!" lanjutnya.

Mata Hinata membesar. Pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis hampir roboh.

Kembali Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya yang nampaknya belum selesai.

"Bukan kau saja yang merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga!"

Ok! Hinata baru ingat akan kenyataan itu.

"Karenanya, aku tidak ingin kau lebih lama merasakan penderitaan itu."

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau ingin aku bahagia. Kita berdua sama-sama menginginkan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, mari kita bersama-sama mewujudkan kebahagiaan. Karena tetap maju terus dan tidak menarik kata-kata adalah jalan ninjamu juga 'kan, Hinata?"

Nada suara Naruto merendah. Ia sejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis manis didepannya itu. Ditatapnya tulus mata berwarna lavender yang bagai permata antik. Mencari jawaban atas ungkapan yang telah ia tuturkan, meski belum sepenuhnya.

Hinata—gadis yang ditatapnya—diam. Air mata beningnya menghantam kuat bendungan pertahanannya. Tiada isakan disana. Hanya bulir-bulir bening yang turun dengan derasnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia arahkan tangan kanannya—yang semula di bahu sang gadis— ke pipinya sembari menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa sepuitis dirimu. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengatakan. Sangat ingin mengatakan. Dan jika ini tidak disampaikan, jantungku rasanya ingin meledak."

"bahwa aku mencintaimu juga, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak. Seketika air matanya lebih deras dari yang tadi. Kali ini dengan isakan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini, selain menerima pelukan hangat seorang pria yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau ingin selamanya bersamaku 'kan, Hinata?"

Terdengar isakan kecil dengan sedikit sesegukan. Tidak ada jawaban.

" Jadilah istriku," bisik Naruto di telinga gadisnya.

-OWARI-

NARUTO'S POV

Hooaammmmmm...

Sudah pagi lagi. Dan aku kembali ke meja ini lagi. Kenapa author ini selalu menempatkanku di sini?

KRAKKKKK...

Oh, itu suara punggungku. Jangan heran, karena semalaman aku berada disini dengan posisi membungkuk. Kembali menandatangani dokumen-dokumen sial ini. Jika terus begini, lama-lama aku ingin berhenti dari jabatanku sebagai Hokage. Tapi, sialnya, istriku pasti tidak akan menyetujui itu. Ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaibnya yang dapat melunturkan niatanku ini.

Kriekkkk...

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan kembali menampilkan wajah malas itu. Seperti _d__è__ javu_ saja. Seorang pria berambut nanas yang semakin hari semakin terlihat dewasa, walau ucapan '_mendokusei_'nya tidak pernah ia tinggalkan. Ia masuk keruang kerjaku dengan membawa sebuah laporan. Sepertinya laporan keberhasilan misi kelompok yang sekarang ia bina.

"Misi kali ini lancar, Hokage-_sama_. Anak didikku berhasil mengalahkan musuh dengan baik."

Benarkan tebakanku?

"Ya ya. Letakkan disitu saja, Shikamaru," ujarku seraya menunjukkan tumpukan hasil misi kelompok lain.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kau tidak keluar dari kantor jika kau bosan." Shikamaru menatapku setelah ia meletakkan laporannya

"Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar. Malas!" tukasku

"Tidak ingin melihat anakmu yang sedang melakukan ujian _bunshin_ di akademi?"

Mengingat yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, aku refleks berdiri dari tempatku

"Ahhhh... Hampir saja aku lupa. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Shikamaru! Seperti biasa, jaga tempat ini ya!" Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku lekas berlari keluar dari ruanganku.

"Hahhh, sudah kuduga. _Mendokusei!_"

-OWARI-

NORMAL POV

"Ibu, ayah dimana?"seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik bertanya kepada ibunya yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sepertinya ayahmu tidak bisa datang. Mungkin dia sibuk," jawab ibunya menenangkan anak sulungnya tersebut.

"..."

Terlihat jelas gerutan-gerutan kekecewaan yang terpatri di wajah imut anak berusia tujuh tahun itu. Wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang yang tadi ia panggil 'ibu' melihat kondisi itu dan mulai mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Bisa-bisa anaknya tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika ia terus begini. Sebisa mungkin ibunya mencoba mengembalikan semangat anaknya.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Doakan saja ayahmu bisa datang melihatmu. _Ganbatte ne!_"

Anak tersebut tersenyum. Lalu senyum itu berkembang menjadi sebuah cengiran. Cengiran yang seratus persen sama dengan cengiran khas ayahnya. Anak ini memang duplikat ayahnya meskipun tanpa tiga pasang goresan dipipi.

Sang ibu tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya sekarang ia punya dua cengiran yang bisa menyejukkan hatinya. Senyuman dari pujaan hatinya. Senyuman dari buah hatinya. Mengingat kenyataan, ia hampir menangis. Tapi, amat sangat tidak mungkin jika sosok ibu yang harus jadi panutan anaknya, menangis di depan anaknya. Seperti biasanya, untuk mengganti tangisan haru nan bahagia, ia tersenyum tipis setulus hati. Setulus ia mencintai suami beserta anaknya.

"YANG BERNAMA NAMIKAZE HARUTO, SILAHKAN KEDEPAAANN!" jerit seorang lelaki yang sepertinya juri sekaligus pengajar di akademi. Sepertinya orang dari desa lain, karena ia tidak tahu anak siapa yang ia panggil tadi. Pengganti guru Iruka sepertinya. Bisa dimengerti, karena guru Iruka mengambil cuti sebentar untuk mengurusi hal pribadinya. Ada kabar, istrinya mau melahirkan.

"Doakan aku ibu. Agar aku bisa menjadi Hokage yang kuat seperti ayah, dan pantang menyerah seperti Ibu." Haruto dengan segera menuju tempat ia akan diuji. Ia tidak sadar mata indah milik ibunya terus menatapnya.

"Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu, Haruto. Selalu."

BRAAAAKKKKKKK

"DIMANA ANAKKU? APAKAH IA LULUS? OH TIDAAAAAK, AKU TERLAMBAT UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN UJIANNYAAAA..."

Kalian tahu itu siapa? Ya, itu Hokage desa Konohagakure, Namikaze Naruto. Kebijaksanaanya tetap tidak akan bisa menutupi sifat hebohnya. Semua orang yang hadir disana mau tidak mau menatap heran kepada Hokage mereka. Naruto bingung. Jonin yang ada disana menengahi.

"Kau tidak terlambat Hokage-_sama_. Anakmu baru akan melakukan ujian _bunshin_nya."

Haruto hanya bisa _nyengir_ akibat tingkah laku ayahnya.

Hinata –istrinya Naruto– terkikik geli.

"Haha. Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencari tempat duduk. Silahkan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kalian kembali." Naruto gemetaran dan salah tingkah. Ia harus segera mencari Hinata agar tidak memperburuk keadaan.

Ternyata sosok wanita yang ia cari mudah ditemukan. Syukurlah, ini berarti angin keberuntungan bagi Naruto untuk menghindar dari kehebohan yang ia buat sendiri. Secepat mungkin ia menyambar tempat kosong di sebelah istrinya. Dan untungnya itu tidak ditempati orang lain, apalagi laki-laki lain. Pasti akan ada masalah baru yang akan dibuat Naruto semisal itu terjadi.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Sang istri hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Haaahhh... Untungnya aku bisa kabur dari tatapan orang-orang disini." Sekali lagi ia mengusap-ngusap dadanya, mengucap rasa syukur atas keberuntungannya. Ia benci ditatap. Terlebih lagi dengan tatapan kebencian, ejekan, dan cemoohan. Hanya satu tatapan yang ia suka, tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari istrinya.

"Ya sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Lihat! Haruto akan memulai aksinya Naruto-_kun."_

Yang dikatakan istrinya benar. Tujuan ia datang kesini-meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya itu- demi melihat seberapa hebat anaknya. Ia yakin anaknya lebih hebat darinya semasa kecil, karena ia dan Hinata selalu rutin melatih anaknya.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita harus memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya," canda Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia perhatikan raut bahagia suaminya. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan laki-laki ini. Ia ingat dengan jelas, diumur mereka yang yang menanjaki kepala dua, ditahun yang sama, masih di musim semi dimana bunga Sakura mekar dengan indahnya, di saat penduduk Konoha sedang melakukan Hanami, beberapa minggu setelah lamaran Naruto terhadapnya disaksikan figura wajah Hokage yang terpahat di bukit Konoha, Naruto datang ke rumahnya.

Naruto datang kerumahnya dengan setelan baju dan jubah Hokage yang selalu ia kenakan, bersimpuh memohon kepada ayahnya agar dapat mempersunting dirinya. Memperkirakan bahwa di musim semi ini hati ayahnya ceria dan luluh atas lamarannya. Dan, ia ingin rasanya melompat saat itu juga kala tebakan Naruto benar, hati ayahnya luluh. Ayahnya mau mengabulkan permohonan Hokage muda itu dengan beberapa syarat. Tidak usah ditanya, syarat yang diberikan Hiashi pasti banyak. Untungnya, Naruto sangat siap menjalankan syarat-syarat yang diberikan oleh -bisa dikatakan- calon mertuanya.

Di akhir sesi lamaran itu, ada satu hal yang membuat ia saat itu menangis haru. Saat ayahnya mengucapkan sesuatu hal kepada Naruto. Sesuatu hal yang baru kali pertama ia dengar, yang berharga baginya. Salah satu syarat penting yang wajib Naruto penuhi.

"Saat kau jadi suami Hinata, jaga dia baik-baik. Cintai dia, melebihi cintanya padamu. Bahagiakan dia. Berilah ia kebahagian. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberinya kebahagiaan. Yang kuberikan padanya hanya pengekangan, luka, tangisan, dan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Jangan sampai kau seperti aku. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah putriku yang berharga. Ia replika istriku yang satu-satunya aku punya. Hanabi pun tidak bisa menyamainya. Jikalau aku melihat air matanya mengalir gara-gara kau, tidak segan-segan aku akan memahat juin jutsu di dahimu. Dia adalah putriku yang berharga, aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya kepada laki-laki yang hanya bisa menyakitinya. Beruntunglah kau, aku percaya padamu. Karena aku lihat, putriku punya banyak cinta yang telah ia siapkan untukmu. Berbahagialah kau, karena mendapatkannya, putriku yang berharga."

Tidak terbendung lagi air mata harunya saat itu. Ia peluk ayahnya erat-erat sembari mengucapkan _'arigatou'_ berkali-kali. Naruto menatap kebahagiaan itu dengan tatapan tulus. Ia ikut senang melihat hubungan ayah dan anak ini kian membaik. Ternyata Hiashi hanyalah orang kikuk dalam menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap anaknya sendiri. Sungguh, sifat yang Naruto tidak bisa tebak.

Hari-hari setelah lamaran, Naruto jalani dengan menyelesaikan syarat Hiashi. Pulang bekerja, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk memenuhi kesanggupan dan kepantasannya menjadi suami dari seorang "Hyuuga Hinata".

Hinata pun –setelah dilamar Naruto– tidak lagi menjalani latihan menjadi seorang Heiress, karena ayahnya memutuskan akan menjadikan Hanabi sebagai Ketua Klan menggantikan dirinya. Hinata tidak kecewa. Menurutnya keputusan ayahnya jauh lebih baik. Mungkin, ayahnya mengerti bahwa semisal anaknya ini jadi menikah, tugasnya sebagai Ketua Klan pun akan terbagi dengan tugasnya menjadi istri kelak. Maka dari itu, ayahnya memilih Hanabi yang diperkirakan masih lama menikah.

Namun, sepertinya Hiashi harus cepat-cepat menemukan orang yang dapat dipercaya, karena sepertinya nanti Hanabi juga akan mengubah nama klannya sesuai nama klan suaminya, dan berhenti menjadi ketua klan. Ah, do'akan saja Hanabi menikah dengan seorang Hyuuga. Eh, tapi bagaimana nasib Konohamaru? Ya sudah, lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

Melihat Naruto yang harus menjalani syarat-syarat berat dari ayahnya demi dirinya, Hinata merasa kasihan dan bersalah. Tapi, sekali lagi, Naruto bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja, _Hime_. Demi mendapatkanmu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah. Ini masih belum seberapa, jangan khawatirkan aku. Ini adalah keinginanku, cita-cita hidupku adalah menjadikanmu istriku. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, _Hime_." Dan lagi-lagi cengiran itu membuat Hinata hanya harus percaya bahwa Naruto bisa melewati tantangan dari ayahnya. Ia harus yakin bahwa mereka pasti akan bersama.

Kepercayaan dan keyakinan Hinata atas Naruto berbuah manis rupanya. Di musim gugur-yang kata orang musim paling baik melangsungkan penikahan selain musim semi, saat Naruto bisa melewati semua syarat berat yang diajukan Hiashi, saat Naruto dan Hinata dengan mantap akan menyatukan hati mereka, upacara itu belangsung meriah, sekaligus romantis. Kuromantsuki berwarna hitam yang dikenakan Naruto saat itu sangat padu dengan Uchihake putih yang Hinata kenakan. Acaranya diadakan secara tradisional di kediaman Hyuuga, dengan pengawasan yang benar-benar ketat. Ini adalah ikatan suci antara Hokage dan Heiress dari klan Hyuuga, jadi dipastikan sangat rentan dengan segala kejahatan yang ada.

Dan semuanya itu sudah selesai. Naruto mendapatkan Hinata. Hinata mendapatkan Naruto. Ikatan itu tak akan pernah akan lepas hingga kami-sama yang akan melepaskannya.

Setelah menikah ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan adiknya dan membawa serombongan—yang diketahui sebagai rookie 12—kemudian menggoda mereka dan menagih cerita dari Naruto maupun Hinata. Lalu, Hanabi adiknya mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto rela menjadi penguntit dikediaman Hyuuga demi mencarinya. Dan semua aksi kejaran-kejaran adiknya dengan Naruto diatas pohon, Hanabi ceritakan semua. Naruto ingin membungkamnya, tapi terlambat. Semua orang melihat Hinata untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Hinata menangis!

Hanabi syok. Naruto panik. Rookie 12 terkejut.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau menangis? Maaf jika aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Maaf jika—" Suara Naruto tertahan saat mendengar suara lembut Hinata menyambutnya.

"Aku menangis karena aku bahagia, Naruto-kun." Takjub akan kalimat Hinata, Naruto segera memeluk wanitanya. Tak perduli sahabat mereka memberi siulan menggoda pada mereka. Tak perduli pada Hanabi yang seharusnya belum boleh menyaksikan hal ini. Tak peduli bagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini wanitanya, jadi dia punya kebebesan memeluknya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Seperti di hari bahagia mereka saat ini.

Lamunan Hinata terpaksa terhenti karena teriakan Naruto mengejutkannya. Terlihat Naruto berdiri sambil meneriaki anak mereka dengan kata-kata semangat.

Hinata tak mau kalah. Ia juga menyemangati anaknya meski dalam keadaan duduk. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk berdiri lalu dengan semangatnya meneriaki seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Akan bahaya baginya dan bagi anak keduanya yang baru 3 bulan tinggal di rahimnya. Hinata tidak mau ambil resiko itu.

"TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Seketika asap mengepul keluar, menutupi ruangan tersebut. Tak berselang lama, asap tersebut menghilang dan digantikan dengan ratusan Haruto di dalamnya. Dan untungnya, ujian ini dilakukan diruangan yang lebar, sehingga jumlah Haruto yang banyak itu tidak akan menggangu penonton dan orang-orang di sekitar.

Naruto dan Hinata takjub. Disini, di ruang ujian ini, mereka berdua secara nyata melihat kehebatan anak mereka. Mereka berdua sangat yakin, anak mereka akan menjadi pahlawan kelak. Hanya saja, mereka berdua tetap harus memberi dukungan moral dan psikis agar anaknya tidak terjerumus ke jalan yang salah.

"KAU HEBAT HARUTOOO!" Kembali Naruto meneriaki anak sulungnya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi ia lipat dibelakang tubuhnya, sekarang sedang mengacung bersama jempolnya.

Mata Hinata berbinar. Sekali lagi, ini adalah sebuah hadiah yang diberikan Kami-sama untuknya.

-OWARI-

"Anak kita memang hebat ya, _Hime_," kata Naruto "Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita," lanjutnya.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Anak kita memang hebat. Sama sepertimu." Hinata tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Naruto lembut.

"Benar. Tapi aku yakin, anak kedua kita pasti akan cantik sepertimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku~~~. Ini di jalan tahu, bukan di rumah." Ada sedikit nada merajuk dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak sedang menggoda, _Hime_. Aku hanya berbicara seperti apa yang aku lihat." Naruto tersenyum. Hinata blushing dibuatnya.

"Kau baik, kau cantik, kau sempurna, kau segalanya. Kau ada untukku, selalu ada untukku. Bahkan saat aku sakit, ataupun sibuk. Maaf jika saat muda dahulu aku telat menyadarimu. Menyadari bahwa kau punya banyak cinta untukku. Melebihi dari yang lain."

Hinata menghentikan jalannya. Ia menatap suaminya dalam-dalam. Menghayati mata sebiru samudra itu.

"Meskipun jikalau aku bukanlah milikmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu meski Naruto-kun dalam kesusahan. Itu karena aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya atas dasar kewajiban seorang Istri. Kau terlambat menyadariku saat itu pun, aku tak apa. Toh, sekarang, keterlambatanmu pun tidak akan membuatku pasrah. Dimanapun kau mau, kapanpun kau memerlukanku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Itu jalan ninjaku, Naruto-kun. Bukankah kau bilang jalan ninja tidak boleh ditentang adanya Naruto-kun?" Hinata memutuskan pandangannya. Ia mulai berjalan kembali. Masih dengan Naruto disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih _Hime_ karena telah mencintaiku setulus itu. Dan mau juga menjadi pendamping hidupku." Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata membalas dengan mempereratnya.

"Ya. Aku juga berterimakasih Naruto-kun. Karena telah bersedia menjadi orang yang kucintai, dan menjadikanku istrimu."

"Iya _Hime_, sama-sama"

Tangan itu, tetap berada disisinya. Terpaut satu sama lain. Kemudian berjalan bersama, menuju rumah mereka. Rumah mereka berdua.

Ne, Hinata? Bukankah janjimu saat perang terwujud?

Ne, Naruto? Bukankah ucapan Kyuubi benar, bahwa hidupmu telah terhubung dengan orang lain?

Kini, kalian hanya harus menjalani kehidupan kalian bersama. Mengikat benang merah kalian, agar hubungan kalian tidak berakhir. Agar diakhir kehidupan kalian, akan tetap terhubung dengan orang lain.

Eh? Kalian bertanya padaku apakah aku yakin?

Dengan mudahnya aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian hanya dengan dua kata...

Tentu saja.

-TheEnd -

A/N: Huwaaaaaaa... Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai jugaaaaaa... Sungguh saya amat sangat bersyukur dengan selesainya fanfic ini, saya bisa kembali bersantai.

Sungguh, membuat fanfic bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jadi, bagi Mr dan Mrs copas, saya sarankan untuk bertaubat. Karena, menulis bukanlah hal mudah seperti yang anda bayangkan.

Terimakasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mendukung saya. Serius, fic ini terlantar di laptop dalam kurun waktu lebih kurang 3 bulan. Padahal saat itu tinggal bagian ending saja. Tetapi, gara-gara saya colabs orific bertema lemon dengan teman sebangku saya, mood nulis saya bangkit dan langsung segera saya selesaikan fic ini sebelum terlantar lebih lama lagi.

Karena saya masih baru, saya harap reader mau mereview fic pertama saya ini. Karena saya tahu, pasti banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Alur yang terlalu cepat, porsi narasi yang terlalu banyak dibanding dialognya, rada tidak nyambung, dan kekurangan lainnya. Saya tahu, pasti ada yang kurang puas dengan fic pertama saya ini. Timpuk saja saya toloooongggg... #ditimpukbeneran. Maka dari itu, satu review para reader, dalam bentuk apapun itu, entah kritik, conrit, ataupun flame, pasti akan saya terima, karena itu pasti akan sangat berpengaruh pada kemajuan saya dalam menulis fanfic-fanfic lainnya. Asalkan jangan Bashing chara ya...

Dan jikalau ada kesamaan cerita, ataupun Latar, Nama, Alur dan sebagainya, saya minta maaf. Kemungkinan dikarenakan pikiran dan hati kita dalam membuat cerita sama, jadi mempengaruhi tulisan kita yang agak mirip sedikit. Hehehehehe. Tapi jujur, saya rela bersumpah, tidak ada insiden copas mengopas fanfic lain untuk fanfic ini.

Ok, mungkin sekian dari saya. Kepada reader yang mau membaca semua bacotan saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Do'akan saya bisa membuat karya yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Terakhir saya ucapkan, terimakasih.

Sampai berjumpa di fanfic NaruHina lainnya. Jayakan NaruHina. Penuhi Archive NaruHina dengan fanfic-fanfic kece kita.

Sore dewa, jaa matta ne :)))

Sparkle Thanato


End file.
